Was wollen ?
by N.I.E
Summary: Ranmas tiefstes Bedürfnis.


Was wollen ?  
  
Disc-Lamer  
  
Ranma gehört mir allein hrhrhrhrhr. Moment wo kommen die Leute mit den weisen Jacken plötzlich her ? Hey lasst mich los !!! Ich bin nicht verrückt !!! Aaaahhhhhh !!!  
  
Shampoo öfnete die Tür und Fenster, um die stickige Luft aus dem Catcafe   
  
hinaus, und die kühle Mogenluft hinein zu lassen. Dann ging sie zurück zu   
  
Ranma, welcher sich mit einem wohligen Seufzter im Stuhl zurückfallen lies   
  
und träge am Bauch kratzte.   
  
Leichte Schmoll-Grübchen entstanden neben den vollen Lippen der Amazone, als   
  
sie mit einem feuchten Lappen den Tisch abwischte und ein frisches Gesteck   
  
Blumen darauf platzierte. Das Ranma immer so eine Schweinerei dabei   
  
veranstallten mußte...  
  
"Aah, du glaubst nicht wie gut das tat," sagte Ranma mit zufriedener Stimme.   
  
"Du bist einfach die Beste darin, Shampoo."   
  
Bei den Worten, und vor allem bei dem Blick den er ihr dabei zuwarf, machte   
  
ihr Herz einen Sprung. Zum tausendsten Male frage sie sich, warum sie bei ihm   
  
immer wieder weiche Knie bekam. Und zum ebensovielten Male fand sie keine   
  
Antwort. Es war einfach etwas in seiner Art und Weise, dem sie hoffnungslos   
  
verfallen war.   
  
Mit katzenhafter Anmut setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre Arme   
  
um seinen Hals. "Ranma damit sagen, das Ranma Shampoo lieben, ja?"  
  
Sie spührte wie er unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Dann schob er sie mit sanfter   
  
Gewallt von sich runter und stand auf.   
  
"Ähm, äh, das habe ich so nicht gesagt." Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen das er   
  
die Richtung nicht mochte, in der Ihr Gespräch plötzlich verlief.   
  
"Aber Ranma deswegen immer kommen zu Shampoo," beharrte die Amazone. "Warum   
  
Ranma das tun, wenn nicht aus Liebe?"   
  
Der Junge mit dem Zopf spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern und schien zu   
  
überlegen was er dazu sagen konnte, ohne unnötige Zugeständnisse zu machen.   
  
Schließlich platzte er hinaus: "Weil ich es einfach brauche. Deswegen. Das   
  
ist bei allen Menschen gleich."   
  
Shampoo preßte verärgert ihre Lippen zusammen, so das nur ein dünner   
  
Blutleerer Strich zurückblieb. Ranma, dem dies nicht entging, sagte: "Was   
  
guckst du denn jetzt so sauer? Du tust für andere Menschen doch das gleiche,   
  
erwartest du das die dich auch lieben?" Es war ungefähr das Falscheste was er   
  
sagen konnte.   
  
Alle Wärme wich aus dem Gesicht des lilahaarigen Mädchens. Sie stemmte ihre   
  
zierlichen, ach so geschickten Hände in ihre schmale Taille und blitzte Ranma   
  
an. "Was Shampoo tun und was nicht sein ganz allein Shampoos Sache."   
  
Anklagend stach sie mit dem Finger in Ranmas Richtung. "Ranma können ja   
  
nächstes Mal zu brutalen Akane-Mädchen gehen!"  
  
Das traf. Sie konnte sehen wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. "A-aber,"   
  
stammelte er, "das kann ich nicht. Du weißt das ich das nicht von Akane   
  
verlangen kann." Er faßte sich an den Kopf, lief hin und her und jammerte das   
  
Shakespeare seine hele Freude an ihm gehabt hätte. "Stell dir doch nur vor   
  
was passieren würde. Ich bin ein junger Mann im besten Alter. Ich habe mein   
  
Leben noch vor mir. Willst du mich umbringen?"   
  
Shampoo versuchte krampfhaft ihr grimmiges Gesicht beizubehalten, aber wie   
  
Ranma sie mit seinen großen, unschuldigen Hundeaugen ansah, fiel ihr es immer   
  
schwerer hart zu bleiben.   
  
"Ranma jetzt gehen," sagte sie schließlich und schob ihn Richtung Tür. "Gäste   
  
bald kommen, und Shampoo müssen noch Catcafe vorbereiten."   
  
"Kann ich denn ... kann ich denn nächtes Mal wiederkommen?" fragte er als sie   
  
ihn auf die Straße gesetzt hatte.   
  
"Können Shampoo nicht sagen. Jetzt verschwinden!"  
  
Sie hatte versucht unnachgiebig zu klingen, aber irgendwie schien ihr das   
  
mißlungen zu sein. Ranma umarmte sie plötzlich. "Danke, Shampoo. Du weißt   
  
nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet."   
  
Für einen Moment war sie versucht gewesen einfach so stehen zu bleiben.   
  
Weiter von Ranma gehalten zu werden, seinem Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spühren,   
  
ihre Wange an seine starken Brustmuskeln zu schmiegen. Und doch schob sie ihn   
  
von sich. "Ranma jetzt gehen," sagte sie sanft.  
  
Mit sehnsüchtigem Blich schaute sie ihm nach. Beobachtete wie er, Hände in   
  
den Taschen und ein fröhliches Pfeifen auf den Lippen, die Straße   
  
entlangschlenderte, bis er um einer Ecke verschwand.   
  
Wie sehr wünschte sie sich seine Liebe zu besitzen, mehr zu sein als nur eine   
  
Freundin die er ausnutzte. Denn nichts anderes tat er mit ihr. Jedes Mal wenn   
  
er zu ihr kam war es nicht wegen ihr, sondern nur wegen dem was sie ihm geben   
  
konnte.   
  
Und doch tat sie es gerne. Und noch hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht verloren,   
  
das eines fernen Tages aus dieser Freundschaft mehr werden könnte, das Ranma   
  
erkennen würde wie sehr sie ihn liebte.   
  
Bis dahin, so tröstete sie sich, mußte sie sich damit begnügen das er nur   
  
wegen des Essens zu ihr kam.   
  
#############################################################################  
  
Autor's Note:   
  
Was dachtet ihr denn was Ranma bei Shampoo macht?  
  
Tz tz tz, alles Hentais hier...  
  
Hier das Original was ich mir Ausgedacht hatte:  
  
Shampoo: Heißt das Airen jetzt lieben Shampoo ?  
  
Ranma: Nein, es war für mich nichts weiter als eine Befriedigung meiner männlichen Grundbedürfnisse.  
  
shampoo: Airen war aber so schnell.  
  
Ranma: Shampoo du kammst mir gerade recht, es war für mich nur eine Chance die ich ergriffen habe, wenn ich bei Ukyo gewesen wäre hätte ich es genauso gemacht. Das hatte nichts mit Gefühl zu tun. Mein Körper hat es einfach gbraucht. Nichts weiter. Bei Akane hätte ich das nicht so gekonnt es ist einfach.. naja du weißt schon.  
  
shampoo: Shampoo verstehen Airen, kommen Morgen wieder zum essen ? 


End file.
